A Deep and Somber Colour
by Candice Fox
Summary: Marina thought the threat on her life was over, but it had only begun.A ghost of the past returns and wants more blood than her own. Sequel to Defining Normality.
1. The Haunting

_Hey here is the sequel to Difining Normality. Enjoy!_

**A Deep& Somber Colour**

**by Lehcar Sundance**

Chapter One

Blood dripped from the corpses body, as it floated in the shadowy corner of the manors rec room. Its dull eyes bored into Marina Ocean, causing her skin to crawl and her heart to beat fast in her chest. Once again she found herself curled up, covering her face and sobbing in fear.

"Please, leave me alone," Marina begged, as she did ever night that she had been visited. Yet as always the corpse took no notice to her plea and raised a quivering pale finger, pointing it dangerously at the shrinking woman.

"You killed me," he hissed, in a voice colder than death. "I will get you _Sarah, _I will get you." Marina squeezed her eyes shut, by now she knew what would happen. She would close her eyes and when she opened them he would be gone…until next time.

* * *

Mornings in Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters was always a noisy affair. Alarms were going off, students fought over the showers with loud voices, girls ran down the halls borrowing clothing from their friends, and always in that segment of time the kitchen was a war zone as grumpy kids wanted their captain crunch and caffeine freaks committed felonies for their morning coffee. Amidst all this, Marina Ocean sat glumly at the dining room table, staring blankly down at her cold glass of orange juice. 

"Good morning, 'Rina," said Scott Summers, pulling up a chair and buttering his bagel. He looked as impeccably tidy as he did every morning. The morning people had to watch their backs at sunrise or they might find soft or hard objects alike, lobbed at their heads simply for being to cheerful and awake.

"You feeling alright?" Scott asked, around a bite of his breakfast. "You look like you had no sleep."

"I don't sleep, part of my mutation, remember," said Marina, scowling.

"I know that, I just meant that's what you _looked_ like. You…never mind." Scott ducked his head and continued eating in silence as he noticed the dark scowls he was receiving from his friend.

"_Good morning, good morning, ain't it great to stay up late, good morning, good morning to you!" _A collective groan spread through the room as Brooklyn O'Connor, resident loony cheerfully skipped into the room with a box of cereal tucked under each arm.

Brooky was an enigma to everyone, including Professor Xavier. Something wasn't right in her head as she carried on with very schizophrenic antics. What was the most puzzling of all was when you just began adapt to the woman's crazy behavior she would have a moment of extreme clarity and would act like everyone else. After a time all her friends learned that the best way of understanding Brooky was not to try at all.

Brooky plunked herself in the chair the other side of Marina and smiled brightly at her best friend. When Marina and Brooky had first met it was because Brooky had been hired to assassinate the water mutant. But after their rocky beginning the two women became fast friends, much to Bobby Drake's dismay. Most people found Brooky darn annoying (and more than in just the morning) but Marina could never help but greet her friend with a smile.

"Good morning, Brooke," said Marina, taking a sip from her glass for the first time since she had poured it. "Have you taken Logan his coffee yet?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Brooky, her face screwing up in horror. "He's to scary to go near in the morning, even with a sacrifice of holy caffeine. No, the only men for me in the morning are Count Chocula and that sexy lucky charms gnome." As she said this, Brooky placed the boxes of cereal on the table and smiled at the pictures on the front. "Hello boys."

"It's a leprechaun," corrected Marina, grabbing her own bowl from the table and setting about to getting breakfast.

"What did you call me?" asked Brooky, looking up from where she was hunched over her cereal bowl.

"No, Brooky, the lucky charms man is a leprechaun not a gnome."

"Are you insinuating that I don't know the difference between a leprechaun and a gnome?" asked Brooky, looking affronted.

"Yes."

"Well the black plague on you! I've changed my mind, Logan is way better company than hanging around with you lot!" With that, Brooky grabbed her bowl of cereal (sloshing the milk everywhere) and marched from the room.

* * *

"He split the train in half?" 

"Right down the middle."

"With people inside?"

"That's right."

Rogue smiled serenely; secretly pleased at the attention Ronny Drake was giving her. He was looking at her with wide eyes filled with excitement, as she recounted the whole Liberty Island incident that had given her the white hair.

Some months after the x-men's little incident in Boston, Ronny timidly arrived at the mansion. Apparently all the stress of discovering his brother was a mutant and then watching a police squad blown up had trigged Ronny's own mutation. He suddenly found himself with the power to manipulate electricity.

At the beginning of his enrollment in the school he could only make lights flicker but as he adapted to his mutation, Ronny could send electricity through his hands ("like the wrinkly emperor dude from star wars" was Jamie Madrox's take on it), and was learning how to boost his normal speed with spurts of power.

When he had first arrived, Rogue couldn't stand even the sight of him, which dredged up emotions from the experience at his place when he called the cops. After many months and with a little help from Brooky she now enjoyed hanging out with the younger Drake.

"Did the machine hurt?"

"Does self embowelment hurt?"

"Gotcha."

Suddenly Brooky phased into the room, landing haphazardly on the ground. Her mutation was a mix of Kurt Wagners teleporting and Kitty Pryde's phasing, causing Brooky to commonly be mistaken for a ghost. Brooky picked herself off the ground and straightened her bright clothing.

"Hey Pumpkins! Is the 'Lucky Charms' guy a leprechaun or a gnome?" asked Brooky.

"A Leprechaun," the two teens said in unison.

"Damn." Brooky quickly disappeared again. Rogue and Ronny looked at the spot where Brooky had left, both with raised eyebrows.

"So anyway…"

* * *

Marina spent most of her morning searching for Brooklyn. The problem with the ghost woman was that her mutation allowed her to travel from place-to-place within seconds, making it painfully hard to find the woman sometimes. Finally Marina caught her out in the garden, watering all the flowers that were planted around the property. She was humming a show tune to herself as she worked. 

"Hey Brooke," greeted Marina, walking over to her friend.

"Hello, young miss."

"How's your morning been?" asked Marina, leaning against a tree and shading her eyes from the sun with one hand.

"Not bad. No one yelled at me until 10:30 today."

"Impressive."

"Yeah and I also didn't slip in that infernal shower. I swear all bathroom appliances hate me."

"Well Brooky, I'm sure if you were trying to tap dance in the shower you wouldn't hurt yourself quite so often," said Marina, grinning over at her friend. Brooky just made a face and went back to humming. Marina stayed where she was, drawing designs in the dirt with the toe of her sneaker. The longer she stood there, the more solemn her features became.

"Hey Brooky?"

"Young miss?"

"I know you don't like talking about your past, when you…well you know." Marina watched as Brooky's watering can dropped slightly and her back stiffened up. Her past was gruesome business and not even the professor knew all of it. "But something's been bothering me for a long time."

"Yes?" Brooky said quietly, after a long pause. Marina hastily continued.

"I know you were the one trying to kill me, but you were only ordered to do it. What I want to know is…_who_ wanted me dead." Brooky faced Marina and shrugged sadly. Suddenly a cold chill swept down Marina's back and she heard a quite voice whisper in her ear.

"_I want you dead."_

* * *

Marina did not see _his_ ghost again that night. But instead of feeling relieved, his lack of presence made her even more afraid. Would he be waiting around the next corner for her? It wasn't until the sun began to rise that she realized that he would not be appearing. Sighing with relief, Marina made her way up to her bedroom. The bed was made neatly with the water mutants clothing spread across it. Since Marina didn't sleep, she basically used her room for a large closet. 

Moving into her bathroom, Marina turned her shower on; making the water so hot that steam quickly began to fill the bathroom. She stood under the hot stream, washing away the fear that had come with the night. As the water pressure changed, she realized that students were beginning to awaken and use the facilities so she forced herself to turn off the water.

As she stepped out of the shower she stopped abruptly, her whole body trembling with fear. Written on the steamy mirror were the words she had heard whispered just the day before.

"_I want you dead."_

Gripping the counter to steady herself Marina reached out and wiped the words form the foggy glass. As she did _his_ face flashed across the mirror, his teeth bared and dripping with blood. Marinascreamed and spun around, but nobody was there.

* * *

_Review! Review! Review!_


	2. The Illusion

_Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. I do own Brooky, Marina and Marcus._

_If you want to learn more about Brooky or Marina read my stories "The Difference" and then 'Defining Normality' its all there!_

**Chapter Two**

Screams attract people. Even from birth, a child knows that screaming gets it what it wants. When Marina saw him in the mirror she had screamed in shear terror, not thinking of the attention her actions would draw. Marina was looking around the steamy bathroom with wide eyes when Logan burst into her room, his sensitive hearing having picked up her distress.

"What's wrong?" asked Logan, seeing nothing in the bathroom amiss. "If you tell me that it was just a pimple or something, I swear to God 'Rina I'll-"

"He was here, I swear he was here," said Marina still franticly searching the bathroom, while clutching her towel tightly around herself.

"Who was here?" Marina didn't answer but instead shivered as she pulled on her bathrobe. Logan tilted his head to the side and his eyes seemed to glaze over. "Get dressed, the Professor wants you to come to his office when you're done." Logan pulled the bathroom door shut and walked out of the room, leaving Marina to do as she was ordered.

When the water mutant arrived down in Professor Xavier's office, she was taken aback by seeing the entire school faculty had been gathered to hear her explanation.

"Take a seat, Marina," said the Professor, his voice calming. "Logan has recounted what aspired in your facilities, perhaps you could now explain your alarming actions."

Marina shifted uneasily in her chair, staring at her hands that rested on her lap.

"Wh-when I first became a mutant I stayed with a boy, a mutant named Marcus Brown. We were young and impressionable, his cousin made us do things for him. Illegal things. We knew we were being cheated so one day we decided to do something about it…but we weren't strong enough…Marcus died, I watched him fall to his death. Then I left." Marina looked up and gratefully accepted the bottle of Gatorade that Brooky handed over to her. Marina downed half of the blue liquid before she continued. "I-I-I-I've been seeing him again…Marcus, I mean. I can't do anything at night without seeing his ghost. And today I saw him in my mirror, that is why I screamed."

The room was silent as Marina finished. It was a very hard story to believe and they all needed to process all the information.

"A ghost?" asked Rogue, looking unsure. "The only ghost around here is Brooky."

"I'm telling the truth," cried Marina, flinging her bottle across the room.

"Calm down, Marina," soothed the Professor, wheeling towards her. "We will get to the bottom of this."

* * *

The students knew something was going on, they could feel the tension in all of the leaders, everyone but Brooky of course. She had her diary spread open on the table and was humming merrily to herself as she added and entry with a bright yellow Sponge Bob pen. 

"Hey Brooky, what are you doing?" asked Ronny, sitting down beside her. He was hoping to get some information out of the woman he considered his guardian.

"Writing in my diary."

"Have something big you are writing in it?" question Ronny, trying to catch a glimpse of the pages.

"There is always something big to write," said Brooky, looking up with a grin. She swiveled the book around so that Ronny could see it, and pointed to a paragraph.

"See, right here I have recorded how Tinkler was mauled to death by Thrasher. I think Mrs. Golly is heart broken by it. If you ask me I think she was cheating on Mr. Wally."

"Wow you're gold fish live pretty exciting lives," said Ronny, pushing away the diary, disappointed that he hadn't uncovered any secret information.

"Yes a soap opera in a fish bowl it is. Listen Ron, I am throwing a little funeral for Tinkler at 1:00 today and I want you to be there. Tinkler would be happy to know that all his friends were there." Brooky's face showed completed seriousness as well as expectancy. Ronny couldn't refuse.

"I wouldn't miss Tinkler's funeral for anything. Where is it being held?"

"Second floor bathroom on the west wing. Thanks Ronny, this means a lot to me and the Tinkler." Brooky kissed Ronny on his cheek before scooping up her diary and disappearing into thin air. A few minutes later Rogue wandered into the room looking dazed.

"I just got invited to the funeral of a dead fish," she said in puzzlement.

"I didn't know you were friends with the late Tinkler," remarked Ronny, as he started to raid the cabinets for a can of Dr. Pepper.

"More like distant acquaintances, but Brooky thought it would do the other fish some good to see their departed friend supported by many," said Rogue, the sarcasm evident in her voice. She was never as good as Ronny when it came to playing along with whatever whim took Brooky's fancy.

"Well consider yourselves lucky," said Marina, walking in on their colourful conversation. "I think Brooky wants me to write up a speech for the occasion."

Ronny choked on his pop, breaking into a coughing fit. Rogue laughed whapped him softly on the back until he had caught his breath.

* * *

As the last few people headed off to bed, a feeling of uneasiness settled into Marina. She walked quickly throughout the first floor of the manor, keeping an eye out for the ghost or Marcus. She was surprised, however, to find Logan sprawled on a couch drinking beer from his secret stash. 

"Hey, what are you doing up?" asked Marina, leaning in the door. For the most part she looked calm, but her darting eyes gave her away.

"Hey. Just thought I'd stick around awhile, see how things are."

"I really appreciate this Logan," said Marina, knowing that he was forfeiting sleep to keep her safe. Logan just shrugged and moved over so that Marina could join him on the couch. "So I saw Brooky just before bed. She was in a huff about something again…heard her mutter your name a few times along with some choice expletives."

Logan grunted and took another swig of his beer.

"She's mad at me cause I wouldn't attend her fishes funeral." Marina grinned and tucked her legs up on the couch.

"Well you know Logan, when you are in a relationship its important to support …" Logan glared darkly at Marina she stopped short even though she couldn't hide the large grin on her face. However, it immediately disappeared when on the black tv screen Marcus's marred face flashed.

"Woah!" exclaimed Logan, starting. "I guess you were right after all." Logan sniffed the air around him and spent countless moments standing still, listening for any sounds.

Marina had grabbed onto to Logan and was clinging to his arm for dear life. "Uh, 'Rina I'm gonna need that arm back." Marina dropped his arm but continued to stand so close to him that they touched.

Throughout the night, Marcus' corpse made four more flash appearances but did not stay put for more than a few seconds. Logan found this unnerving, but Marina found it refreshing. It sure beat the long nights of haunting.

The following few nights Marina always had Logan, Blink, or Bobby stay up with her. They all saw the ghost, but it never stayed as long as it did when Marina was alone. It was obvious that the corpse made her three guards anxious, but her son Bobby had the most problems.

It was not quite two years ago that Bobby discovered that Marina was his birth mother. Since then he had grown close to her and even lived with her and her ex-boyfriend Toad for a short few months.

It had been very trying for him to watch as Brooky tried to assassinate Marina, and then watch as the two woman became best friends. Having his mother now haunted by a ghost of some kid was just as trying for him. He managed to keep calm until the next X-Men meeting.

"Is _anyone_ trying to solve this mystery? I mean it isn't exactly normal for the ghost of a dead kid to be roaming around the school at night!"

"Try to calm down, Bobby," soothed the Professor, rubbing his baldhead.

"No I wont calm down! Our lives are in danger… can't anyone see that?"

"We're not in danger," giggled Brooky, softly smacking Bobby's shoulder. The ice mutant glared and edged away from her. He had never warmed up to Brooky and as far as he was concerned he never would.

"Why are we not in danger, Brooklyn?" asked Doctor McCoy, raising an eyebrow. Brooky giggled again, as though the question was incredible funny.

"I've seen him too, and he is just an apparition, a figment of the imagination so he can't do any harm."

"You've seen him? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Didn't think it was important," said Brooky, shrugging her shoulders. " Some crazy guy somewhere is trying to scare everyone with an illusion, it seemed rather pathetic if you ask me."

The room went still at this new information. They really shouldn't have been surprised at Brooky's sudden knowledge but they couldn't help it.

"How do you know all this Brooklyn?" asked Dr. McCoy.'

"It is common knowledge, my good doctor." Brooky's reply was said in all cheerfulness but it was also apparent that she had also just ended the conversation.

"So someone with the power to create illusions is trying to scare Marina," said Scott, frowning. " But why?"

"We will find out," said Professor Xavier, his brow furrowed. "Marina, I'm sorry my dear, but you must try to contact him."

Marina breathed deeply and closed her eyes. Everyone must face their demons, but she wished it was not her time.

* * *

_Review! Review! Review!_


	3. The Meeting

Disclaimer: It might be obvious who is marvel and who is marvelous...aka mine.

I'm sorry its taken so long to submit another chapter. Death, Overseas travel, grade 12, and computer failure are my excuses.

Chapter Three

Marina was miserable. She had spent many hours trying to find a way to contact her stalker but had yet to come up with a proper solution. She was currently sulking in her room while Brooky snooped through her closet, trying on Marina's clothing when she found an item she liked.

"I give up!" exclaimed Marina, throwing her hands in the air and leaning back in her chair. "How can you contact someone who isn't there?"

"The answer is soooo obvious," came Brooky's voice from the closet as a few outfits came flying out of the door.

"Oh yeah, and what is that?" Marina asked angrily, as she picked her clothing off the floor. Brooky popped her head out of the closet door and grinned.

"Why you hire a psychic of course!"

"Argggg haven't you been listening, Brooke? Professor Xavier can't find the guy unless he knows who he is!"

"Oh fiddle sticks, forget about Xavier and his silly party tricks…I'm talking about a _real_ psychic. The ones that tell your future and everything!"

Marina rolled her eyes and slid further down in her seat. She really did care for Brooky, but circus performers weren't going to help her solve the dilemma at hand.

"Thanks Brooke."

* * *

Ronny was staring at her again. He really couldn't help it. When he first met her he decided that it was her unusual, white striped hair that had caught his interest, but he wasn't kidding anyone, not even himself. He was falling for her and he didn't know how to stop himself. 

Rogue sat hunched over the patio table out back with a box of matches in hand. Ever few seconds, she would slide the box open and draw out a match. Lighting it, she would watch it burn, her eyes transfixed on the tiny flame. When it burned down so that it was almost hitting her gloved fingers she would drop it into her half empty water glass.

Ronny sat across from her at the patio, thankful that she was so distracted by her box of matched to notice his staring. He only broke his eyes away when he heard Brooky yelling as she came out of the manor and headed over to the pool.

"I am going to sit by the pool, and any of you losers even try to splash me I will dehydrate your body parts and feed them to the astronauts!" This statement was quickly followed by a whole lot of splashing, and Brooky exited the pool area, dripping wet. Her foul mood disappeared when she saw Rogue and Ronny, seating at the patio table.

"Hello my lovelies. Buzzer baby, that brother of yours, you know the one with the icicle shoved up his po po? Yeah, he is looking for you." Ronny grinned, and pecked Brooky on the cheek before walking away to find his brother. He needed something to distract himself from Rogue anyway.

"Hello Pumpkin," said Brooky, taking Ronny's vacated chair. Rogue mumbled an inaudible greeting and resumed her setting her matches aflame. Brooky watched the younger girl intently.

"Its amazing, how attractive fire is," said Brooky, with a crooked grin. "It can burn up peoples houses and all their possessions, and can eat people alive, yet somehow, we can forget all its flaws and still be drawn to it and held captive."

Rogue dropped a burnt out match into her cup and stared at Brooky, here eyes searching those of the older woman. When Rogue couldn't find any hidden message in Brooky's face, she broke connection. She didn't like holding eye contact with Brooky for so long; it felt like Brooky could see into her mind and soul. Rogue went back to lighting matches. Brooky smiled and stood up from where she was seated. "Well, I should go get something dry on."

Rogue had thought Brooky had left so she was startled when she heard the woman's voice behind her. "Don't worry love, if the feelings are true, he'll be back."

* * *

"Can't you just ask her? You two are like best friends!" exclaimed Bobby, annoyed at his mother's reluctance to approach her friend for information. 

"Yes but she will still consider it an impertinence. You were friends with that kid Pyro once upon a time, right?" asked Marina, changing her tact. When Bobby nodded in agreement she continued. "You weren't always straight forward with him were you? You didn't pry into personal information?"

"Well no," said Bobby reluctantly. "But asking who it was who wanted to kill you isn't exactly personal information!"

"But it is to Mystique. Everything she knows she considers as personal information and it isn't wise to ask about any of it. If she wishes to share something, then she will."

"But I-" Marina motioned for her son to stop talking, and walked away, brooding over how she would sensitively ask Mystique for help. Earlier that day she suddenly realized that Mystique had known that Brooky had been after Marina before it actually happened, which meant she had some idea of who wanted to kill her.

Later that evening after much arguing with her son, Marina sent text message out, hoping that it was all she needed to get information out of Mystique.

_Some one is trying to kill me again. Don't know who. Any thoughts?_

"Well that was vague," commented Brooky, peeking over Marina's shoulder at the sent message.

"Yeah, but with Mystique that's sometimes all it will take. We'll just have to wait and see if it is one of those times."

Late that evening Marina's cell phone received a message:

_There was a middleman named Gerick Flynn. That is all I know. I will keep my eyes open._

* * *

A meeting was called minutes after the message came in. The X-Men were given a new mission. Contact Gerick Flynn, and discover whom he was working for when Tanner was hired to eliminate Marina Ocean. 

It didn't take very long to find Flynn. With both Marina and Brooky's history in the disreputable, both women had the means to locate a man with an occupation such as Flynn's.

Within twenty-four hours, a meeting with Mr. Flynn had been arranged. Only three, Marina, Brooky, and Logan were to attend this meeting, much to the chagrin of some of the other team members.

* * *

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman. We are now taxing the tarmac and will be taking off shortly. Please remember to stow all luggage in the overhead compartments or underneath the seat in front of you. During take-off all tray tables must be put away and your seat moved into the upright position. Also, please ensure that your seat-belt remains firmly fastened until the captain has turned off the seatbelt sign. May I finally remind you that this is strictly a no-smoking flight and…" 

"Brooky!" exclaimed Logan, taking a puff from his lit cigar.

"Yes? "Asked Brooklyn, pausing in mid-speech.

"Shut up."

Brooky's face momentarily blanched before she smiled and waved her hand. "Everything is in order captain, you may begin the take-off procedures!" Storm snorted and began to lift the jet up into the air. She hadn't waited for Brooky's 'permission' and had started the engines before the strange woman had finished her airline speech. When the jet was on course, Storm let go of the controls and relaxed into the pilot seat. Her only job on this mission was to ensure that the others got there and back again.

"Logan I'm serious about no smoking, put that death stick out," said Brooky, waving her hand in her face and coughing just for effect.

"Why?" asked Logan, looking at his cigar. "It ain't botherin anyone. "

"Its bothering me! In fact, I feel a bout of nausea coming on," replied Brooky, clutching her head and moaning dramatically. It was very obvious that the cigar was causing her no such illness, but Logan gave up on arguing and finally put the cigar out on the windowsill.

* * *

They were to meet at a park on the side of the highway; an old picnic stop for travelers wanting to eat their lunch during a long trip. Not many people ever used it. How many people want to eat at a rotting picnic bench or use a vile pit toilet encircled by flies and many other forms of wild life. 

The three x-men waited tensely at this spot for Flynn to arrive. It wasn't long before the man appeared. He was dressed in a well-fitted suit and his blonde hair was neatly combed back. To anyone he looked like a normal businessman.

"Gerick Flynn?" asked Marina, she and Logan quickly standing up from the bench. Brooky remained sitting, her hands folded neatly on the table. Before arriving, she had been asked to remain quite, and refrain from asking anything that would be considered silly.

Mr. Flynn nodded his head in confirmation.

"Were you told why we wished to speak with you, sir?"

"Not at all, nor was I told who you were Miss-"

"Ocean," supplied Marina tersely. " We were told that you were the middleman for a certain deal between a Mr. L. Tanner and a client involving an assassination."

"Is that so," replied Flynn, raising a winged eyebrow.

"Yes. We would like to know who Tanner's client was that you were working for."

"And you expect me just to give you the answer?" asked Mr. Flynn, smirking and crossing his arms.

"For suitable price of course," said Marina, patting the front of her jacket. Flynn's eyes fell to where her hand had indicated, his eyes taking in the bulge of presumably money in her pocket.

"Ah. I see." Flynn's eyes fell on Brooky and he frowned, crossing his arms. "You…I have seen you before…from a distance of course. Tanner was very proud of you, his greatest prize." Brooky paled slightly.

"Tanner loved to exaggerate in his boasting, Mr. Flynn," she said, looking up from her hands. A look of pain swept across Brooky's face and she hunched over, blood steadily dripping out of her nose."

"Brooky, wh-" asked Marina, grabbing her friend's shoulder, and tilting Brooky's head up.

"Nosebleed," Brooklyn replied, smiling weakly.

"Dreadful pain, nosebleeds," commented Flynn, pulling a white handkerchief from the front of his suit. "I had them frequently in my youth. Here use this."

Brooky took the offered handkerchief her eyes locked with the man in front of her. When she didn't make any movement to wipe the blood from her face as she continues to hold eye contact, Marina took the kerchief from her friends and began to carefully wipe the blood away. Logan noticed Brooky's unwavering gaze and looked over at Flynn who was a shade paler than he was moments before.

"You don't look to good yourself, bud."

Flynn broke his gaze away from Brooky and shakily rubbed his temples. "Just a migraine. I fear they have replaced my nose bleeds in their frequency." Brooky moaned loudly and Logan turned to look. Her nose was still bleeding and Marina was pinching the bridge of Brooklyn's nose in hopes of stopping the flow.

"About the deal, b-" Logan turned around and stopped. Gerick Flynn was gone. " He's gone!" Marina whipped around and stared at the spot where Flynn has stood only minutes ago.

"Well that's a shame," commented Brooky, her voice sounding nasally because she was still pinching her nose. "That was him, you know."

"Who?" asked Marina, half-heartedly disappointment sinking in.

"He's the man with the mind powers," replied Brooklyn, wiping the remains of blood from her nose. "Boy did that hurt!"

"Brooky!" exclaimed Marina. She forcefully grabbed Brooky by the shoulders and shook her violently. "Why didn't you tell us it was him before?!?"

"Well I was kinda busy!" said Brooky, waving Flynn's blood soaked hanky in the air.

"You decided that dealing with a stupid nosebleed was worth more than helping me?" asked Marina, her bottom lip beginning to quiver slightly.

"He ain't just an illusionist, he's psychic."

"That wasn't just some nosebleed was it, Brooke?" asked Logan, crouching in front of her. He was treating her with the tenderness that Marina lacked at that moment.

Brooky shook her head, wincing from the sudden movement. " But he couldn't get in…that's why he got the headache, I bet you he was feeling as nauseous as I was too! He probably left to go vomit, sucks to be him, eh?"

* * *

Reviews would be welcomes with open arms and boxes of coffee cake!


	4. The Smile

**Chapter 4**

Ronny Drake was the first to spot the teams return. He had walked past the elevator on the first floor as the team appeared. His eyes first landed on Brooky who was looking paler than usual. She was leaning on Logan's arm and had a dried smear of blood still on her face. Standing behind them, Marina looked livid.

" Did it go alright?" Ronny meekly asked, for lack of better words. Marina snorted and stormed past the young boy and down the hall.

"Things didn't go as planned, kid," said Logan. "Go tell the Professor were back. I'm gonna take Brooke to her room."

"Is she okay?" asked Ronny, stepping aside to let Logan walk by.

"Just shook up. Now go get the Professor." As Ronny scurried away Logan carefully led Brooky down throughout the mansion to her room.

Her room reflected her personality and was painted a blinding fire engine red, but the bedspread and sheets were surprisingly a solid black, they didn't even have polka dots or stripes.

Logan pulled back Brooky's covers and eased her into bed, before pulling the covers up to her chin. He then went into the adjoining bathroom, returning with a damp washcloth. He was softly wiping the dried blood from Brooky's face when she finally spoke.

"'Rina is really mad at me isn't she?"

"She'll get over it." Brooky sighed and shook her head.

"I hope so." Her eyes slowly closed and her breathing changed as she fell into sleep. Logan smoothed back her dark curls and pulled the curtains shut before leaving to speak with Professor Xavier about what had happened on their mission.

* * *

To everyone's annoyance by the following morning Marina still hadn't gotten over it. She stormed around the entire day snapping at any one who even looked at her and avoiding Brooky as best she could. But when they did happen upon each other, Marina would shoot Brooky a sour look before retreating to another room in the mansion. 

Charles Xavier had been shocked by what Logan had recounted to him, and Xavier quickly began a search to find out all he could about the man named Gerick Flynn. A search that wouldn't be quick or easy.

Late that evening, Marina was sitting by herself in the darkened dining room when the maimed image of Marcus Brown appeared before her. Marina shrieked in her surprise- she had not seen the boy's ghost for a number of days. The boy's eyes wandered coldly over Marina, his mouth slowly shaping his words.

"You killed me Sarah," he whispered hauntingly. "Will you pay for your sins? Will you _die_ for them?" Marina had tears streaming down her face as she backed away from the ghost.

"Get away! I know you aren't real! I know who you are, Flynn! Leave me!" screamed Marina, shaking with fear. She knew Marcus was only an illusion but she couldn't stop herself from being afraid. She could not bare the sight of her dead friend.

"You are in trouble, Sarah," whispered Marcus, his thin lips twisting into a cruel smile. A light turned on in the adjoining room and a shadow was cast from the doorway. Marina turned to see Brooklyn standing there, glaring at the image of Marcus. She held eye contact with illusion just as she had done to Gerick Flynn the day before.

"Go," she whispered, her voice eerily calm. For a brief moment, the ghost stood defiant but Brooky continued to stare at him. "Go." Marcus hissed viciously at Brooky, his eyes turning blood red. He disappeared.

Brooky calmly stood in front of Marina, waiting for her friend to address her. Marina wiped her face and stood up from the ground where she had fallen. She looked at Brooky with more defiance then Marcus had.

"Take your own advice… go," said Marina. If Marina's words hurt, Brooky did not show it. She nodded and faded away until she had disappeared, once again leaving Marina alone.

* * *

Tucker was kissing her, his warm lips pressed against her own. One of his hands was caressing the back of her neck, the other rubbing up her back and right down to her backside. She didn't mind, she liked the way he touched her. 

Tucker was smiling at her from across the room as the others were explaining the plan. It was a secretive, alluring smile. It made a course of shivers run through her body. She knew she should listen to the plan or else she would pay for lack of attention later. But later, oh yes, she would give Tucker a reason to smile at her like he was now. She smiled back.

Tucker kissed her tenderly, stroking one of her tanned cheeks as he whispered his goodbyes. He kissed her one last time and waved so long and climbed into the passenger seat. As the car drove away he smiled one more of those smiles. She would always smile when she thought of Tucker.

Tucker was screaming, his hands tearing at the curtains that hung above him. He cried in agony as blood began to drip from his nose. One more scream and blood was pouring from his ears, his eyes becoming blood shot, bulging in his head. Tucker screamed.

Marina shrieked as she sat up in her bed. She wiped her long hair away from her sweaty cheeks as she struggled to breath normally. She was very afraid. She had a terrifying dream. She had dreamed of Tucker, an ex-boyfriend she had when she was a teenager. He had been quite a bit older then her, but it hadn't mattered.

Every moments with Tucker had been magic, but it had to end when he moved on to different things, different places. Mystique had said that he probably had a wife to go back to- Marina refused to entertain such thoughts. Despite whatever reason Tucker left, on rare occasions when Marina thought of him she couldn't help but smile.

What she had dreamed tonight hadn't made her smile, it had terrified her. But what scared her most was that she had dreamed at all. He mutation made her incapable of sleep, yet that was what she had just done. Marina needed to think.

Five minutes later she was outside floating in the cool pool water. She remained there until morning, when she pulled herself out and quickly ran back to her room so that no one would catch her.

While the day before she was furious at everyone, she was now quite and confused, ignoring everyone. After lunch she made a decision. She went to the bottom level of the school and searched through some online records, luckily she was able to find the address she was searching for. She copied it down and ran back to her room where she had left her cell phone. With shaking hands she dialed the number and waited as it rang.

"Hello," asked a female voice. Marina took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Uh…Hi. Is…is Tucker there?"

"Tucker?" asked the woman, her voice surprised. "Why do you want, Tucker?"

"We are old friends. I was hoping we could catch up some time," said Marina.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, dear but…Tucker passed away last night," said the woman, her voice quavering. Marina felt like someone had dumped a bucket of icy water over her head. Her hand shook so hard that she almost dropped her phone.

"Wh-what happened to him?" Marina finally managed to choke out.

"We are not entirely sure. Doctors think something burst in his brain…he was bleeding…everywhere."

"I see. I am very sorry, Tucker was good guy." Marina closed her phone and lay back on her bed, tears slowly slipping out of her eyelids before being absorbed back into her skin again.

Tucker would smile no more.

* * *

A review would make me smile.


	5. The Visit

Hey i don't think anyone is actually reading this story anymore...or at least no one is reviewing. Thats probably why i forgot to update. I found this chapter sitting around on my desktop and i thought i would up load it just in case someone is reading my story.

So for those who are secretly reading my story and not reviewing...enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

Marina sat at the dinner table, staring down at thee mashed potatoes on her plate. She didn't feel very hungry. The shock of Tucker's death had taken away her desires for food. She had decided not to tell anyone of her dream, as far as she was concerned it was just some big coincident.

"Marina, can you pass the potatoes?" asked Bobby, holding out his hand. Marina nodded and pushed the china bowl towards her son. As she looked up her blue eyes met with Brooky's. Brooky tilted her head to the side and gave Marina a strange looks as though she knew something with Marina wasn't right, something other than her anger towards her friend that is. Marina quickly looked down again before excusing herself from the table minutes later.

After dinner Brooky was helping clean up the dishes with Scott and a few other of the students.

"Scotty," said Brooky, nudging Scott.

"Yeah Brooke?" asked Scott, as he stacked a pile of clean plates onto a high shelf.

"There are many kinds of right and many kinds of wrongs. It is wrong for you to ignore someone who is not right. So get to it." Brooky dunked her rubber glove clad hands back into the soapy water and began to scrub a dirty pan.

"What?" asked Scott, frowning. Brooky dropped the pan into the water and shot Scott an exasperated look.

"Marina! It is obvious that she is not right, so…" Brooky trailed off, wanting Scott to finish the sentence.

"So…" began Scott, frowning once again. "It would be wrong of me to ignore her, so therefore it would be right for me to go see why she is not right?"

"That's right!" exclaimed Brooky, smiling brightly. "I'm very proud of you, Scotty." It sounded like she was congratulating a child for solving one plus one. Scott sighed and set down his towel. He decided that checking on Marina gave him good reason to abandon the dishes.

Scott found Marina curled up on a couch in the library. He could immediately that there was something wrong and was gratefully to Brooky for cluing him in. That woman always acted like her head was up in the clouds yet she seemed to absorb more information then she was given credit for.

"Hey 'Rina," said Scott, moving to sit next to her on the couch.

"Hey," said Marina, not looking over at Scott.

"I noticed you seemed a little out of things today," said Scott. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," said Marina sniffling a little. "My…uh…I just found out that an old…friend-" here Marina blushed at her switch of ex-boyfriend to simply friend. " he died."

"I'm sorry, Marina. Its terrible knowing someone you cared for is dead," said Scott, knowing this for a fact. He reached over to Marina, and she leaned into his arms. He stayed with her for some time, just holding her and letting her get over her grief as best she could.

* * *

She remembered when she had first met Clay Miles. He was so sweet, so mellow and loving compared to the wild passion of some of the other men she knew. She remembered the thrill she received every time she knew that she would be visiting the city of his residence. 

They were on and off, depending on when she was in town. But on those times that she was with him, she was convinced that he loved no one but her and she was the only one he every thought of. After many years in between relationships they would meet and even then she felt that he loved her.

She saw him dieing. Clay was gasping for breath, leaning against his table. Blood began to pour of his nose and trickled from his mouth when he opened it to cry out in anguish.

Marina awoke, a cry on her lips. Her heart was beating hard, her breath was coming in short gasps. Marina trembled as she reviewed what she had just dreamed. It had happened again! She did not sleep yet she had dreamed of terrible things.

Marina bolted from the couch, which she had been reading on earlier and ran to the first clock she could fine. 6:30am. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It wouldn't be long now. Knowing Clay he would be well awake and ready for a call by 9am. He had always been an early riser…if he was still alive to rise that was.

By the time that 9 o'clock arrived, Marina had his address in hand and was in her room, prepared to make the call. It took her five minutes to get the courage to punch the numbers into her cell phone. The phone rung twice before it was picked up and a deep male voice came across the line.

"This is Miles." Marina immediately let out the breath she had been holding and allowed a small smile to creep onto her strained face.

"Clay, this is Marina Ocean…"

* * *

Clay had been just as happy to hear Marina's voice, as she had been to hear his. He was still living in New York and was thrilled to hear that it was also where she was living for a time. Clay invited her over to his apartment to have some drinks and catch up on things. Marina eagerly accepted his invitation. 

Marina had spent the rest of the day preparing herself for seeing Clay in the evening. She groomed herself and picked out her best blue dress and applied her makeup with care. By the time evening came around Marina had to keep herself from bouncing with the excitement of seeing Clay again.

Marina was just about to leave the mansion so that she would arrive on time when a voice called her name. She turned to see Scott who was hurrying up to her.

"You look nice," he said, smiling.

"Thanks," said Marina, smoothing her dress out against her legs.

"I was just wondering how you are doing today. I was very worried about you this morning but I had classes to teach.

"Thanks, Scott. I'm feeling much better today. I really appreciate you being there for me yesterday." Marina looked down to hide the blush that covered her face

. Guilt had slowly began to build in the bottom of her stomach. Scott was being so sweet to her and she was about to sneak off to see Clay. Despite these feelings, she said goodbye to Scott and headed on her way.

When Clay opened his door, Marina sucked in her breath. He was as handsome as he had ever been. Older now, after ten years he had to be, but handsome all the same.

"Marina!" he said, throwing open the door. Marina grinned and reached up to hug him, he returned the hug and kissed her on both cheeks before releasing her. Marina blushed and felt her cheeks tingling from the contact. "It is so good to see you…you are more radiant then ever, my dear."

"You aren't looking to bad yourself, Clay," said Marina, grinning back at her old _friend_.

"Can I interest you in a glass of red wine?" asked Clay, moving towards his built in bar.

"You certainly can," said Marina, shrugging of her coat and laying it across the back of a chair. "May I use your facilities first?" In Clay's bathroom, Marina double-checked that her hair was lying flat and that here cheeks weren't flaming red like a silly schoolgirls.

In the next room there was a loud sound of glass smashing onto the floor. Marina quickly dried her hands and hurried to see if Clay needed any help. Her heart stopped cold as she re-entered the room.

Clay was lying on the floor, his eyes wide with shock and blood pouring out of his nose, mouth, ears, and eyes. He was surrounded by a broken wine glass. Marina didn't need to check to know that he was dead. Marina felt sick. She cried out as the world spun around her and she fainted onto the floor; Clay's blood soaking into the fabric of her dress.

* * *

Do review...or Clay's fate might become yours!


	6. The Prison

**Chapter 6**

Marina groaned as she began to regain consciousness. Although she felt some physical pain, she was more upset about finding herself unconscious, for a woman who didn't have the ability to sleep, she had begun to do a lot of waking up.

Marina, slowly opened her eyes and peered at her surroundings. She was lying on a lumpy cot in a square metal room. One wall was not solid but covered in closely set bars. She was in jail. Stumbling to the bars, Marina craned her neck to see if anyone was out there. A guard saw her and stood up.

"Why am I here?" asked Marina, leaning her aching head against the cool metal of the bars.

" You were found at the scene of a crime," stated the guard. Marina looked down at her blood-crusted dress and felt like she was going to vomit. She closed her eyes and struggled to keep her stomach fluids down. " It doesn't look like you had anything to do with Mr. Miles death, but we can't let you go until the investigation is complete."

"How long will that take?" asked Marina.

"A week, maybe two," said the guard shrugging in an apologetic manner. This time Marina couldn't keep her waves of nausea at bay. She doubled over and vomited on the floor. The guard jumped quickly back so that he would get any of it on the bottom of his pants.

"I'll…uh get someone to come clean that up," said the man. He handed a few Kleenex through the bars and quickly went to find a clean up crew. Marina wiped her face and spat onto the floor before making her way back to the cot, laying there until all queasiness ebbed away.

* * *

Three very long days later, Marina was still locked up in her cell. She was reading a smutty romance novel that one of her guards was kind enough to lone her. The style of writing didn't interest Marina, but she didn't have anything else to do in the bland environment. She looked up from her book when a second guard entered the outer room. 

"Ms. Ocean, you have a visitor," said the guard, pulling out his keys. Marina quickly ran to the bars and peered out.

"Who?" asked Marina, eagerly.

"Your son. Bill is just brining him in." For the first time in three days, Marina smiled widely, somewhat dazzling the guard who had gotten used to her grim features. Bobby had come to get her. With eager eyes Marina watched the door, waiting for her son to be brought in my the guard. But the person led through the door was not who Marina expected but the acting skills she had developed for tight moments quickly kicked into place.

"Darling!" she said excitedly, holding out her arms as the prison guard opened her door. John Allerdyce grinned widely and ran into Marina's arms hugging her somewhat passionately for just a son.

"Mom, I was so worried about you," he said looking earnest. Looking into his eyes, Marina could see he was finding the moment very humorous and she grinned back at him.

"I'm fine, Johnny," said Marina, brushing John's bleached hair from his eyes. "I'm so happy to see you!" Marina hugged John tightly against her body and she could feel him smiling into her shoulder.

"Mom, I brought our lawyer, she's come to get you out," said John, pulling away, yet holding on to Marina's arms.

Moments later, Marina was being led out of her cell to the exit of the building, her arm wrapped snuggly around Pyro's waist. At the front desk, a blonde woman in a blue dress-suit was handing over some papers to the man at the desk. When she saw Marina and John she smiled and walked towards them.

"Ms. Ocean," she said, holding out her hand. "I'm your lawyer, Misty West."

"Misty," said Marina, smiling playfully. "Thank you for your speed, I'm pleased to be out."

"I thought you might be. Thank you officer, I'll take her form here," said 'Misty'. She led Marina and Pyro out to a waiting car and they got in, Misty in the front and Marina and her 'son' in the back where they could supposedly catch up.

"Aren't you the little actor!" exclaimed Marina, as they drove away. She threw her arms around John's neck and smacked a kiss on to his check.

"Gross mom, get a grip," joked John, pushing Marina away and wiping his wet cheek with his sleeve.

"How did you guys know where I was?" asked Marina, leaning forward in her seat.

"I got a call yesterday," said Mystique, her body changing into a less prohibiting outfit than the dress-suit. "From that schizo assassin friend of yours."

"Brooky?" asked Marina, arching an eyebrow. Mystique nodded.

"She told me what happened to you. Said that Xavier wasn't able to get you out for at least a week. Your friend didn't think that was soon enough and apparently she believed we were capable of getting you a faster release. I still can't figure out how she got my number in the first place."

"Brooky is smarter than people think," said Marina, relaxing back in her seat. She would have to apologize to Brooky as soon as she got back to the manor. She owed a lot to her friend.

* * *

Jack Belofsky never considered himself a lucky man. No matter how hard he tried he always ended up with the shortest straw and the fuzzy side of the lollipop. He would often think so hard that his head hurt, but he could find no meaning to his unhappy existence. He was a cursed soul. Since he was a little boy, long before Tanner had taken him in, Jack knew that in the fight for survival there were no rules. That was what brought him to where he was now, lying in a high security prison cell, waiting for the day of his execution. Cursed indeed. 

Jack jerked his head up as there was a loud bang on the metal door that caged him in. Moments later, the door creaked open revealing as guard. "Someone here to see you, Belofsky. You have two minutes."

A short man in a gray suit stepped into the cell, the door swinging shut behind him.

"Hello Jack. I have a proposition for you."

* * *

Marina's unexpected arrival back at the mansion surprised everyone, all except Brooky who was choosing playing oblivious to her involvement in the whole thing. Marina ran up to her friend and hugged her tightly until she felt Brooky begin to squirm. 

"If you don't let go soon," Brooky gasped, "My guts are gonna pop out both ends. Quick 'Rina, let go before I explode!" Marina laughed and let go of her friend, grinning brightly. Moments later Marina was whisked off to the Professor's office to have a very long chat about what had happened. Mystique easily felt the bad vibes coming from the other x-men so she quickly made her exit, leaving Pyro standing awkwardly in front of his old school mates. Brooky either didn't feel the tension or chose to ignore it as she usual did and skipped up to Pyro.

"Hey chum, my names Brooklyn O'Connor."

"Py…John Allerdyce," said John, opting not to say Pyro as the other student's glares intensified. Brooky grabbed John's hand and shook it for more than the normal two seconds.

"A pleasure. Do you want a milkshake, John? I make a mean milkshake. Well not mean, it doesn't hurt you or anything…unless I put hot sauce in it…now that would be mean. But I make a good one anyway. So would you like one?"

Glancing at the other mutants who were still watching him warily, John forced a smile onto his face and nodded.

"Love one."

"FAB! Come one then." Brooky grabbed John's hand and dragged him towards the kitchen. The mutants that were left behind sighed collectively.

* * *

When Ronny and Rogue entered the kitchen for a drink after their walk, the last person they expected to find in the kitchen was the one and only St. John Allerdyce. He was sitting at the kitchen island, as Brooky dramatically assembled a milkshake. It was only after Rogue stiffened up beside him did Ronny recognize John as the guy who blew-up all the police at his house. 

"John, what the hell are you doing here?" snapped Rogue.

"Hey Rogue, did you miss me?" John asked sarcastically.

"You wish."

"You guys are friends?" asked Brooky, excitedly. "That's great, I'll make some milkshake for you as well."

"Forget it," said Rogue, grabbing Ronnie by the arm and pulling him out of the kitchen. "See you later, Brooke."

"Was that Drake's brother?" asked John in disbelief, as he watched the pair quickly exit the kitchen

"Mmmhmmm," mumbled Brooky as she started juggling three bananas. When she had thrown them each a few times, she nodded in satisfaction and pealed them before throwing them into the blender. "It makes them taste better if you give them a bit of a juggle first," Brooky explained when she noticed John watching her.

"No kidding," said John, a small smile forming on his usually serious face.

"Nope, not a joke at all. Now let me find those cherries, i know a trick that would knock your socks off!"

* * *

Reviews would be nice.


	7. The Night

Disclaimer: obviously everyone knows that many characters and background information belong to Marvel. However i do own Brooky, Marina, Jack, and Marcus...i think thats it.

**Chapter Seven**

In Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, it was no surprise that Marina's dreams of death that were decided to be kept confidential became common knowledge. Many of the children were afraid for their lives, but they were quickly assured by the teachers that the killer was not after them, but certain group of criminals. It was only a version of the truth, but it was what the students needed to hear to make them feel safe again.

Marina spent the next few days tracking down every man she had even the slightest relationship with over the years and would warn them to lie low for a while. Many of them were difficult to track down, due to their professions. Among the hardest to find was the ever-nomadic Gambit and Marina's most recent and probably closest lover, Toad.

When she finally managed to track down Remy, the red-eyed mutant offered to join her and help her track down the killer, but Marina finally managed to convince him that his presence would probably make the situation worse than it already was.

* * *

"How is your search going, Marina?" The professor asked. He had called a group meeting and all the x-men along with Mystique and Pyro had gathered in an unoccupied classroom to talk. 

"I'm almost finished," Marina reported, rubbing her aching temples. "I only have to track down Toad and I'll be done. I'll start the search directly after our meeting."

"Very good," said the Professor, nodding.

"Have you got any leads on Flynn and his intentions?" asked Logan, who was leaning up against the a desk, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I have found nothing, and I fear we are running out of time," admitted the professor. With a quick glance in Brooky's direction he spoke again. "I…have come across some more unpleasant news.

I'm sure many of you still remember Jack Belofsky."

Many of the people in the room stiffened and nodded. Jack had played a huge role in the kidnapping of Brooky. He had been working for a criminal organization that was often hired to perform executions. Jack and many others used different means of control to force Brooky into performing said executions. The X-Men had successfully captured Jack and he had been imprisoned and sentenced to death last that anyone had heard.

"Mr. Belofsky," Xavier continued, "has had all charges removed and is now a free man."

The x-men (not including Mystique and Pyro) were appalled by this news, but Logan noted Brooky's brief look of relief just before she hid it away into a look of indifference. Logan forced himself not to call her on her reaction. He knew Brooky and Jack had once been…close. To close for Logan liking.

* * *

Marina was in her room, her head pressed against the cool glass of her window as she stared out into the night. She couldn't relax. She hadn't been able to contact Toad. She had spent all day searching for him but not even the Professor was able to locate the green mutant. Marina was finally able to find and old cell phone number of his but there was no answer and she left a voice mail, praying that Toad would receive it. 

Sighing, Marina pulled away from the window and searched her room for her favourite blue bikini. The water might help her relax.

* * *

Pyro sat at the island and the middle of the kitchen. He hadn't been able to sleep. He knew he was not welcome, yet the mansion felt so familiar to him. He almost felt comfortable within it's stonewalls. It nearly made him question why he left in the first place. Control. The X-Men always wanted to control him, that's why he left. Right? 

"Peek-a-boo!" John startled as Brooky excitedly popped her head around the corner, her black mess of curls sticking up in odd directions.

"Oh, its just you," said John, settling back down in his chair. He had spent sometime with Brooky and it hadn't taken him long to figure out that her mind didn't work like normal peoples, despite this, John couldn't help but like her. "Couldn't sleep either?"

Brooky grinned and began to rummage in a cupboard. "Nah, Logan is snoring again. I tried pinching his nose shut but he just started grunting like a cannibal before a feast and swatted me away," she said, pulling out a small pot.

John snorted at Brooky's description.

"So you and Logan, huh? You don't really seem like his type." When John had first heard that Logan and Brooky had something going on he hadn't been able to believe it. He would have to see it for himself, which it didn't want to ever have to experience.

"Logan doesn't have a type," said Brooky, as she began to make hot chocolate on the stove. "That's why he likes me…actually I'm not sure he does like me…hmmm this is very puzzling." John just laughed and grabbed two mugs from the cupboard. Just then Marina came in through that patio door, wearing a towel around her waist.

"Doesn't anyone sleep in this place?" asked Marina, as she absorbed some of the water from her skin and pulled a fuzzy sweater of her bikini top.

"Apparently Logan does," said John, pulling a third mug from the cupboard.

"Damn snoring b…" Brooky began to mutter to herself as she poured the brown liquid into the three mugs. The trio sat for sometime just drinking their warm drinks, but after a time they all parted ways, some to sleep, and others to dream.

* * *

Marina shrieked as she awoke from her vivid dreams. She threw herself off the bed and rushed into her bathroom, barely reaching the toilet before her stomach heaved its contents. She had seen him die, Toad was going to die! 

Marina hastily wiped her mouth, and rushed to find the professor. She had not meant to lie on her bed, but she had gotten tired of standing and had decided to read on her soft bed, that's when she had dreamed for the third time. She dreamed of Toad's fate and it was the same as the two men before him. Marina felt her stomach lurch as she thought of all the blood, Toad's blood.

After informing the others of her new dream, Mystique volunteered to search for Toad, she did not feel comfortable hanging around in the manor. Marina did not try to stop Mystique, she was to worried about Toad to realize the mission might compromise her blue friends safety.

Mystique quickly told John that he would not be joining her on the mission, she worked faster when she was alone. Pyro had also not been in the brotherhood while Toad was part of the group and felt no obligation to help. While one part of him felt annoyed at being left behind in the school, another part of John was relieved that he was not being dragged along. It was true that some people did not want him there, but John was quite pleased to hang out with certain people. He glanced to where Brooky and Rogue were conversing across the room. John was determined to enjoy every moment of his stay.

* * *

Okay, i hate people who beg for reviews so i'm not going to beg. But i will say that my Writers Craft teacher is an evil wench and i don't think she was birthed from anything human. She enjoys making me feel like crap, which makes me not want to write another sentence in my life.

Reviews would encourage me to wash off the crap and write write write.


End file.
